Olivias alternativas
by Marivigil
Summary: Cada decisión forma una nueva realidad, donde por pequeños detalles somos diferentes ¿cuantas versiones de Olivia pueden existir? En el Fan Fic de la Vaca hemos publicado más historias queremosvacafringe./t40-olivias-versiones
1. Trastornada 1

1

Peter entró en el Edificio Federal con respeto. Hacía tiempo que había dejado todo aquello marchándose sin mirar atrás

- Me gustaría ver al agente Broyles – le dijo a la recepcionista. Había pensado en mencionar a Olivia, pero estaba seguro que ella no le recibiría

- ¿su nombre? – preguntó la mujer

- Bishop, Peter Bishop – respondió él mientras veía como ella inmediatamente comenzaba a escribir en su teclado

- Si lo desea puede esperar a que le llame – afirmo indiferente. Peter la miró con curiosidad. No, esta mujer no sabía nada de lo que pasó hace un año en la División Fringe. De repente el sonido del teléfono interrumpe sus pensamientos – Si… sí señor, si, enseguida…Ha tenido suerte – asegura mientras cuelga el aparato – el agente Broyles le atenderá ahora mismo. Puede utilizar el ascensor… diríjase hasta el piso…

- No se preocupe… conozco el camino muy bien – responde Peter dirigiéndose al ascensor. Y mientras sube inspira profundamente, no sabe muy bien que recibimiento va a tener, pero seguro que no es bueno. Y cuando llega se encuentra a Broyles que le está esperando y no con cara de buenos amigos

- Así que ha vuelto – afirma el coronel sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro - ¿cómo lo ha hecho sin que nos enteremos?

- Nuevos métodos de cruce… menos agresivos

- Estupendo – gruñe Broyles – más problemas… ¿qué es lo que quiere de nosotros señor Bishop?

- Ver a Olivia… me acerqué a su apartamento y resulta que ya no vive allí

- No puedo facilitarle esa información… ya puede irse por donde ha venido – responde enfadado Broyles

- Pero…- protesta Peter

- Ya causó mucho daño a esta división y a sus integrantes con su marcha al Otro Lado. No puede venir ahora con exigencias. No es bienvenido aquí así que… ¡agente Lee! Acompañe al señor Bishop hasta la calle y procure que no se despiste por el camino, se le da muy bien

- Si señor – responde Lincoln – por favor sígame – le dice a Peter señalándole el ascensor. El joven frunce el ceño, piensa en resistir un poco más, pero al final obedece.

- Ha sido toda una sorpresa verle aquí de nuevo – dice de repente Lincoln - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Le echaron de su universo?

- No – responde Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa – crucé para estar con mi hijo, pero me di cuenta que añoraba demasiado a Olivia, a la de aquí. Reconozco que me equivoqué al irme. Termina diciendo Peter lamentando su decisión

- Lo cierto es que han cambiado muchas cosas… la agente Dunham… ya no trabaja aquí

- ¿Qué? ¿Olivia dejó el FBI? – Pregunta extrañado Peter - ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

- Ella… Broyles me matará si se lo cuento

- Por favor, necesito saberlo

- la agente Dunham se marchó del FBI… desapareció sin dejar rastro… lo hizo nada más marcharse usted… lo abandonó todo

- No… no puede creerlo… ¿la han buscado?

- sí, claro… y sabemos dónde está, pero…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Lee?

- Quizás sea mejor que lo vea por usted mismo – asegura mientras le entrega un papel – recuerde, yo no le he dicho nada


	2. Trastornada 2

2

El Observador ya estaba allí cuando Peter llegó con su coche alquilado. Se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, sucia y destartalada y con angustia bajó del vehículo temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Una mujer que pasaba por la calle le miró curiosa

- Per…perdone ¿vive ahí Olivia Dunham?

- No sé si se llama así… lo cierto es que ni la conozco… vino a vivir aquí hace casi un año y yo creo que sólo ha salido de esa casa en dos ocasiones

- No… no puede ser

- Esa mujer no está bien amigo… tenga cuidado – responde la mujer para marcharse inmediatamente. Peter se queda en silencio. Le parece impensable que alguien como Olivia pueda haberse convertido en lo que sospecha. Tiene que verlo por sí mismo. Se acerca a la puerta y llama con cuidado.

No obtiene respuesta. Vuelve a golpear la madera y lo mismo. Quizás no esté en casa, pero aquella mujer ya le dijo que no salía. Toma una de sus ganzúas y fuerza la cerradura. Entra despacio, atento a cualquier sonido cuando de repente nota el frío acero del cañón de una escopeta en su cabeza

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Olivia con la voz ronca

- Tranquila… soy yo… Peter – responde él levantando las manos y dándose la vuelta muy despacio. Y cuando la ve se le encoge el corazón, totalmente despeinada, ojeras oscuras y mal vestida. Piensa que esa no es la mujer que conocía

- Eso ya lo sé – responde ella con un gesto amargo – sigo teniendo esta estúpida memoria fotográfica que no me permite olvidarte ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para traicionarme otra vez? ¿Para usarme y tirarme como un objeto que ya no sirve?

- No… no es por eso… te quiero

- Eres un mentiroso – gruñe Olivia mientras amartilla la escopeta – sólo te preocupas por ti mismo sin pensar en el daño que le causas a los demás… arrasa con todo por tu propio beneficio

- No…Olivia, sé que te hice daño al abandonarte de aquella forma… pero no entiendo cómo te encuentras en esta situación… tú eras más fuerte

- Vine aquí para que nadie más me utilizase, siempre lo han hecho desde niña y siguieron haciéndolo a lo largo de mi vida, eso se acabó y ahora que estás aquí todo volverá a lo mismo

- Tranquila… no dejaré que lo hagan – responde Peter totalmente preocupado al ver lo paranoica que se ha vuelto Olivia – volvamos a Boston, yo te protegeré

- No…ya no se puede hacer nada – asegura con la voz temblorosa – todo terminó

- Eso no es cierto Oliv… - comienza a decir Peter pero le interrumpe un llanto de un bebé. ¿Qué… que es eso?  
>- No te importa ¡márchate!<p>

- ¿Es que tienes un hijo?... ¿es mío? – pregunta confuso Peter

- Vete…vete de una vez – murmura Olivia

- No Olivia, no puedo dejar que críes así a un niño, a nuestro hijo – asegura mientras comienza a buscar por la casa

- Vete – susurra Olivia mientras dispara el arma

Fuera el Observador comienza a anotar en su libreta

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me he perdido algo? – pregunta Sam Weiss acercándose

- No – responde en un tono neutro

- ¿y es la que buscamos?

- No

- Mala suerte… Quizás la siguiente… será mejor que me vaya antes de perder el agujero de gusano – responde Weiss ante la mirada curiosa del extraño hombre – es una broma amigo… venga, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar – dice marchándose

- Adiós

FIN


	3. Ella siempre estará ahí

Olivia siempre estará ahí

- Te devolvieron muerta. Cuando abrí el furgón te encontré allí, tirada en el suelo con una expresión vacía en los ojos, y a pesar de eso sentí tu mirada sobre mí, preguntándome por qué. Y ahora estás aquí, tendida en esta fría mesa y lo único que quiero es morir

- Lo sé, pude ver como llorabas amargamente mientras me abrazabas– respondió una voz tras él que no esperaba, de tal forma que sintió como se le paraba el corazón.

Se volvió despacio y sin poder creerlo la vio allí, de pie, con su pelo rubio y vestida con su traje pantalón característico. Peter miró de nuevo a la mesa, confuso. Ella seguía en el mismo sitio y seguía muerta.

- ¿qué…qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Lo ignoro… sólo oí tu voz y me acerqué

- ¿eres…eres un fantasma?

- Puede… o quizás sea una proyección de tu mente

- Entonces es que me he vuelto loco… si, eso sería lo más lógico

-a mí también me pasó lo mismo en EL Otro Lado, te veía, me hablabas, puede que sea por esa extraña conexión que nos une – responde ella

- ¿me… me veías? – pregunta Peter en un hilo de voz

- Si… allí también experimentaron conmigo Peter, hicieron que creyera que era ella, pero tu imagen logró que recuperase la cordura… que recuperase mi libertad… aunque también me quitó la vida – asegura Olivia mientras se acerca a su propio cuerpo inerte y lo observa – Es tan raro verme así… ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de que ella no era yo? – pregunta con curiosidad, sin amargura en la voz

- Lo siento – responde Peter derrumbándose – todo esto ha sido culpa mía… yo te quería Olivia… te sigo queriendo

- Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para eso… ya no hay marcha atrás, ni siquiera Massive Dynamic puede hacer nada por mí…no sin mi cerebro

- ¿qué? – Preguntó aún más confuso Peter

- Me lo quitaron para estudiarlo… soy especial ¿recuerdas?

- No, no puede ser… eso sería demasiado cruel… no puedo imaginar que… no, esto no puede quedar así

- ¿en qué estás pensando?

- han matado a la mujer que más me importaba en el mundo… te han asesinado a ti… merecen la destrucción total

- No…no, Peter…no puedes pensar así… Simplemente he sido un peón más en este juego… tú puedes ganarlo… debes luchar por conseguir la paz entre los universos

- Ellos se lo han buscado… mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti

- Pero ¿y Walter? Te necesita… tu madre…yo te necesito – asegura ella mientras posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Peter intenta acariciar su mejilla pero le es imposible sentir su piel

- No te irás ¿verdad? No puedo vivir si tú no estás

- Tranquilo… siempre estaré a tu lado

Fin


	4. Todo fue diferente 1

1

- A veces, antes de dormirme, imagino lo que sería mi vida si no hubiese conocido a Walter y Bell cuando tenía 3 años - Es lo que le dijo Olivia a Peter un día mientras permanecían en la cama abrazados viendo una película cualquiera. Estaban tan cansados después de haber tenido un día agotador persiguiendo a un cambiaformas que lo único que querían era estar tranquilos.

- Todo cambiará, ya verás – respondió Peter, pero se encontró sin respuesta, Olivia se había dormido. La besó en la cabeza y apagó la televisión y sin molestarla más, hizo lo mismo con la lámpara de la mesilla, él también se durmió

La luz del sol despertó a Olivia, extendió una mano en busca Peter encontrándose con que su lugar estaba vacío, quizás estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Decidió sorprenderle, esa mañana se encontraba de buen humor. Se levantó y mientras buscaba las zapatillas se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. La habitación era diferente. No se trataba del dormitorio de Peter, no estaban esas fotos de cuando era pequeño, la cama era otra, las sabanas, el papel pintado. Más bien se trataba del cuarto de un matrimonio y lo que le parecía más curioso, no le parece desconocido, como si ya hubiera estado allí más veces. Abre la puerta y comienza a oír sonidos que no esperaba, una televisión, voces diversas provenientes del piso de abajo pero que le parecen familiares. De pronto un niño rubio de unos 5 años sube por la escalera y corre a los brazos de Olivia que le recibe con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Mami! – Exclama el pequeño – mami, mami…Jenny no me deja ver Bob Esponja…

- Oh vaya, tendré que hablar con ella

- ¡Vale! Además papá ya ha preparado el desayuno, me ha dicho que te avise… ¡venga vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! – exclama el niño tirando de su mano

- Claro que si hijo – responde Olivia sintiendo una rara felicidad. Es como si se encontrase en casa, en su hogar. Y olvida la confusión primera y sigue al pequeño sin miedo alguno. Se siente bien, mucho en aquel lugar. Entra en la cocina y mientras el niño corre a sentarse a la mesa al lado de otra niña que debe tener unos 8 años y ya está desayunando. Un hombre, vestido de militar sonríe y le pone una tortita al pequeño

- ¡Buenos días mami! – exclama la niña. Olivia sonríe a su vez y sin pensar se acerca y la besa en la cabeza

- Buenos días hija – saluda sorprendiéndose a sí misma

- Bienvenida bella durmiente – responde el militar acercándose y besándola en los labios, y nuevamente, para Olivia es como si fuera algo habitual - ¿Cómo estás cariño? – pregunta James. Ella sabe que se llama así e ignora por que ha venido a su mente ese nombre.

- Genial, he dormido de maravilla – asegura ella mirándole curiosa, se fija en sus galones, se trata de un teniente de la armada

- Ya me gustaría dormir con lo haces tú – responde su marido

- ¡mama duerme como un tronco! – exclama burlón el niño. Su nombre es Jimmy

- Hoy no vas a trabajar ¿verdad mami? – pregunta Jenny tomándose su vaso de leche

- No… estoy libre – responde Olivia repentinamente. Se pregunta cómo puede saber todo eso, es como si recuerdos que no son suyos surgiesen de repente en su cabeza

- ¡entonces podemos ir a comprar ropa! ¡Por favor mami! – suplica la niña levantándose

- Claro…claro

- ¡bien!... Ya he terminado… ¿puedo ir a ver la tele?

- Si, pero deja que tu hermano vea Bob Esponja

- Vaaaale, pero sólo durante un rato – responde resignada la niña mientras Jimmy aplaude feliz y se va tras ella dando saltos

- No sabes decirles que no ¿verdad? – dice James acercándose y tomándola por la cintura para besarla. Y ella no se resiste, de hecho lo está deseando y le abraza a su vez y le besa

- Oh venga, ¿Por qué no os alquiláis una habitación? – pregunta un hombre mayor entrando en la cocina vestido también de militar

- Buenos días suegro – responde James - ¿o quizás debería saludarte como Almirante Dunham? – pregunta cuadrándose

- Siempre bromeando con eso… ya veo que no saludas así a tu esposa y ella es Capitán…

- La honorable juez Capitán Dunham – afirma James abrazando a Olivia que asiste a la conversación en silencio. Está totalmente sorprendida de ver a su padre. Apenas le recuerda, ya que murió, en su realidad original, cuando ella era pequeña. No sabe que sentir hacia él, pues fue quien la llevó a los experimentos de Bell, y nunca entendió por qué – Bien, os dejo, yo tengo que irme a trabajar – asegura su marido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Volveré sobre las 5 ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien…aquí estaremos – responde Olivia mientras James se marcha.

- No te he saludado hija – dice su padre acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… papá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, todas las que quieras

- ¿recuerdas a William Bell y Walter Bishop?

- Sí, sí que los recuerdo… Estuvieron en la base de Jacksonville haciendo unas pruebas ¿por qué?

- No lo sé…me ha venido a la cabeza… ¿estuve yo en esos experimentos?


	5. Todo fue diferente 2

2

El Almirante frunce el ceño ante la extraña pregunta de su hija

- ¿experimentos? No, no creo que fuera eso… se trataba de unos test para incrementar la capacidad cognoscitiva de los niños menores de tres años. Y yo estuve a punto de llevarte, pero me trasladaron a Washington… fuimos a vivir a la Base de Annandale, fueron buenos tiempos

- Entonces… no participé en esas pruebas

- No… aunque no lo lamento, no las necesitabas, siempre has sido una chica muy inteligente. Llevaste la muerte de tu madre con gran valentía. De hecho fuiste tú quien me ayudo a superarlo

- Por tanto tampoco os separasteis – murmura Olivia

- ¿Qué te ocurre hija? Pareces algo desubicada

- Aún estoy dormida, lo siento… ¿Y sabes dónde están esos científicos? Ya sabes Bell y Bishop

- Ni idea… aunque creo que siguieron colaborando con el ejército… - responde su padre interrumpiéndose

- ¿ocurre algo papá? ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre ellos?

- No, no… - titubea el almirante – no pasa nada.

- ¿Es que han hecho algo que puede hacer peligrar nuestras vidas?

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Qué es lo que has oído? – pregunta confuso

- Es eso ¿Verdad?

- Será mejor que no te inventes cosas, siempre has sido muy dada a imaginar. Hija, disfruta de tu familia como siempre y no te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo? – Afirma mientras la besa en la mejilla – Será mejor que me vaya… tengo una reunión en Washington…sólo me he pasado por aquí para despedirme

- Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad? – le ruega Olivia mientras le abraza

- Por supuesto hija… siempre lo tengo. Me voy a despedir de los niños… te llamaré en cuanto llegue al hotel ¿de acuerdo? – le dice para irse seguidamente. Olivia se queda sola, meditando sobre la reacción de su padre. Está segura que todo lo que estaba pasando en su mundo, está ocurriendo aquí, y ella no está preparada para intervenir. Se pregunta cómo se las estará arreglando Walter sin ella y su capacidad para cruzar, si alguno de sus niños del Cortexiphan es quien le está ayudando, y como estará Peter. Tantos interrogantes que le gustaría descifrar, pero piensa que esa ya no es su vida, ahora tiene una familia, y es feliz, tanto como nunca lo ha sido. Le gusta, pero en su interior hay algo que lo enturbia todo, y es que la sensación de que está abandonando a Peter, a Walter, a todo un universo, le oprime el corazón. Mira hacía el salón, y ve a los niños ensimismados delante del televisor y una lágrima cae por su mejilla

- Espero que estés disfrutando de esta nueva vida – asegura una voz detrás de ella. Olivia se vuelve rápidamente para encontrarse con el Observador que inclina su cabeza esperando una respuesta

- ¿no se trata de un sueño? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- En absoluto, te encuentras en una realidad paralela ¿no te gusta?

- Sí, claro… esta vida es mucho mejor, totalmente diferente a la mía, aunque no la recuerde totalmente. Pero… ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

- Es lo que siempre has querido, saber cómo es tu vida en circunstancias diferentes. Nada de lo que pasó en esa otra realidad ocurrió aquí. El traslado de tu padre lo cambió todo. Conociste a tu esposo James en el campamento, os casasteis jóvenes, fuiste madre muy pronto, pero no impidió que siguieras tu carrera, estudiaste derecho convirtiéndote en la fiscal militar más joven del cuerpo de abogados de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, aunque eso pasó también en tu otra línea temporal, excepto que aquí no se dieron determinados detalles. En definitiva lo que vosotros llamáis una vida ideal. Y ahora tienes la opción de permanecer en ella

- Sé que tendría que responder inmediatamente que sí, que esta vida sin problemas es lo que siempre desee, puedo decir que adoro a esos niños que son mis hijos, que tengo a mi padre conmigo, que amo al que se supone que es mi marido, pero también quiero a Peter, añoro a Walter, está el conflicto con el otro Universo. No puedo permitirme abandonar el mundo a su suerte

- Son sentimientos que poco a poco desaparecerán

- No, no lo creo, tengo que volver a mi realidad.

- ¿es lo que deseas? – pregunta el Observador

- Si, pero antes me gustaría saber ¿qué pasará con ellos? – Pregunta señalando al salón – su madre volverá ¿Verdad?

- Nunca se ha ido

- Si… pero seguirán siendo felices. Este mundo no se destruirá ¿cierto?

- Supongo que eso no tendrá importancia ya que te vas a ir

- Sé que no puedo hacer nada, pues esta versión mía no tiene mis habilidades, pero no se lo merecen

- Puedo asegurarte que al igual que tu vida, en esta línea de tiempo todo transcurre de forma diferente.

- Es lo que necesitaba saber – responde Olivia suspirando – ahora ya estoy preparada para volver a casa – asegura frunciendo los labios

- Olivia… ¿qué haces aquí? – La voz de Peter le sobresalta. Mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en la cocina de la casa de los Bishop. No creía que el Observador pudiera hacerle cruzar tan rápido – No estabas en la cama cuando desperté. ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta el joven abrazándola a la vez que la besa en la mejilla

- Si…sí que lo estoy – responde ella mirándole a los ojos, acaricia su barba con delicadeza. Piensa que lo ama, siquiera más que al que era su marido en esa otra realidad, y no comprende cómo iba a poder olvidarle si se hubiera quedado allí. Estaba segura que tendría un vacío en su corazón y que en un momento dado habría decidido ir a buscarle, pues lo más seguro es que no podría estar lejos de él. Quizás no tuviera esa vida feliz que seguro echará de menos, sobre todo a esos niños que tanto quería, y que al igual que le hubiese pasado con Peter en el caso de perderle, será una herida abierta en su corazón, pero se consuela pensando que tal vez vuelva a verlos, acaso dentro de unos años, cuando tenga sus propios hijos con este hombre que tiene delante, pues es lo único que desea, formar una familia con él, estar a su lado para siempre, y luchará por que sea así. Y sonríe pensando que es feliz, al menos en otra realidad, y como ahora, en los brazos de Peter, siente que también lo es ella. Sí, ahora es cuando la idea de que puede que exista un futuro para los dos cobra más fuerza.


End file.
